La perte de l'Ordre de Merlin
by Maliumkin
Summary: (The Loss of The Order of Merlin) Severus et Dumbledore ont une petite conversation après l'évasion de Sirius Black. Severus est amer et déçu, mais quelque chose d'autre se passe à ce moment-là... Traduction d'une fic' de misundersnape.


Severus s'assit, fulminant. Ses nerds étaient à bout, ses mains tremblaient, et même s'il tenait très fort son verre dans sa main, il était chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas plus de boisson qu'il n'y en avait déjà dedans.

Une longue gorgée le calma momentanément avant qu'il ne se rende compte que rien ne lui prodiguerait l'effet permanent qu'il recherchait.

« Merde ! » se dit-il à lui même, un tout petit peu plus fort qu'un murmure.

Renonçant à son étreinte désespérée sur le verre, il tendit sa main tremblante à sa tête endolorie, souhaitant que les douleurs aiguës prennent enfin fin. Enfonçant ses doigts plus loin sous ses cheveux, il trouva la blessure qui causait tous ses maux. Elle était poisseuse de sang et il découvrit, alors qu'il la tâtait doucement, qu'elle était un peu plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

« Vous devriez laisser Poppy vous ausculter, » dit une voix grave, interrompant ses explorations. Il laissa immédiatement sa main retomber sur la table.

« Je vais bien, » insista-t-il.

« Severus », la voix, exaspérée, pris une expression plus sévère, « En tant que votre ami et employeur, je peux vous dire en toute confiance que vous n'allez définitivement _pas_ bien ! »

Severus ne parvint pas à étouffer un reniflement moqueur après cette remarque. « Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le directeur, mais je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous n'avez _jamais_ été mon _ami_ ».

Dumbledore eut l'air un peu triste et déçu lorsqu'il entendit sa réponse. De là où il se tenait, il leva les yeux et les planta droits dans ceux de Severus. « Severus… vous et moi savons tous les deux que notre relation à toujours était plus qu'une simple entente professionnelle où le fait que nous ayons tous deux un rôle à jouer dans les événements à venir… vous devez savoir que depuis longtemps déjà, je vous considère comme mon ami, l'un des plus proches que je n'ai jamais eu. N'en doutez jamais. »

La sincérité qui se dégageait de Dumbledore perça le coeur de Severus, qui ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que de hocher la tête.

« Maintenant, j'attends de Poppy qu'elle m'envoie un compte-rendu de votre état immédiatement après que vous l'ayez vue, » dit Dumbledore avec un regard significatif.

Severus hocha la tête, vaincu. Il n'était vraiment pas en état de résister ou de se disputer avec le directeur. « Bien, » acquiesça-t-il, baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la table avec un soupir épuisé.

« Mais avant cela », commença Dumbledore, « Je dois vous parler de votre… petite performance gauche devant Cornélius. »

L'attitude de Severus passa immédiatement de la fatigue à la colère, et il releva le menton dans un geste de mépris. « Ma _petite performance ?_ » interrogea-t-il de manière sarcastique.

« Oui... » dit l'homme âgé d'une voix traînante. « Il est parti avec l'impression que vous êtes amèrement déçu d'avoir était dépouillé de l'Ordre de Merlin dont il vous avait gratifié préventivement. » A ces mots, Dumbledore leva les yeux vers Severus et fit une courte pause. « S'il-vous-plaît, n'hésitez pas à corriger l'hypothèse – mon hypothèse - qu'il s'est… honteusement trompé. »

Severus déglutit. « Bien sûr qu'il se trompe. Quel besoin aurais-je d'un Ordre de Merlin ? » ajouta-t-il aigrement.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et parcourut la distance qui séparait encore les deux hommes avant de se pencher devant Severus, l'obligeant à se pencher lui-même en arrière dans son siège pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder.

« Vous avez exceptionnellement bien protégé Harry ce soir. Il n'y a pas besoin de médaille pour que vous le sachiez, Severus. »

Le Serpentard, se sentant particulièrement vulnérable dans la position où le directeur l'avait placé, déposa son verre sur la table et se leva. Une sensation étourdissement l'agressa immédiatement et il saisit le rebord du bureau le plus subtilement possible, fermant brièvement les yeux et s'appuyant contre le meuble d'une manière similaire à celle du vieil homme. Il inspira profondément dans une vaine tentative d'éclaircir ses pensées.

« Et pourtant, vous insistez toujours sur le fait que le garçon n'a pas besoin de protection depuis le début. Après tout, puisque Black semble toujours être préféré, d'après ce qu'il dit, je n'ai fait qu'interférer. » rétorqua amèrement Severus.

Dumbledore se raidit un peu lorsqu'il prit conscience de la lutte que menait Severus avec son équilibre, mais il s'abstint d'aider le jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit parvenir à se stabiliser par lui-même. Il savait que Severus détestait le sentiment de soumission, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, constamment humilié par son _autre_ maître… Albus se réprimanda silencieusement pour avoir mis Severus dans cette position par inadvertance, surtout dans son état actuel.

« Severus - »

« Et en plus, même si vous avez tout nié en block, je ne me fais pas d'illusions : je sais bien que vous et Potter êtes responsables de la fuite de Black et le cachez quelque part. »

« Severus, je peux vous assurer que le témoignage de Sirius n'a pas été préféré au vôtre, mais vous devez avouer que vous avez été compromis pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. De plus, les versions d'Harry et de Miss Granger corroborent - »

« Je vois que vous ne le niez même pas, donc, » accusa-t-il, bouillonnant.

Dumbledore poussa un soupire de désespoir : « Severus - »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez. Après tout, qui suis-je pour remettre en cause vos décisions ? » interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, son ton amer chargé de ressentiment.

Après une courte période de silence pendant laquelle les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, Severus fusillant du regard Albus avec amertume et Albus fronçant les sourcils avec regret, Severus interrompit le contact en détournant les yeux. Il était fatigué… épuisé, en fait, et n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour rester en colère contre le vieil homme qui, Severus devait l'avouer, essayait, malgré les apparences, de rester objectif.

Mais être juste, et bien… c'était un autre problème, un détail, qui était passé outre sa personne toute sa vie. Mais qui était-il pour se plaindre… après ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé...

 _Oh Merlin… Lily !_

Son esprit épuisé lui faisait prendre des chemins qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter maintenant.

« Voulez-vous autre chose, monsieur le directeur ? » demanda-t-il, dans un effort pour excuser sa présence, frottant sa main sur ses yeux et sa tête endolorie.

Dumbledore posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. « Cela peut attendre, » dit-il succinctement, exerçant dessus une pression rassurante. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à l'infirmerie maintenant. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, près à protester, mais Albus leva sa main en signe d'avertissement, stoppant nette la tirade à venir.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie que vous vous évanouissiez quelque part dans un couloir et n'ai pas envie d'avoir à affronter des dégâts supplémentaires si vous veniez à être découvert par malheur par l'un des jumeaux Weasley, » ajouta-t-il, ricanant, « La vengeance et la rétribution seraient, sans nul doute, très douces. »

Severus rit à la mauvaise blague et accepta dans un mouvement de tête résigné de laisser le directeur le guider vers la porte et au bas des escaliers.

Il réalisa, à sa grande consternation, qu'il était finalement heureux de la présence au départ indésirée du vieil homme, qui l'aidait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Graduellement, Severus commença à se sentir de plus en plus étourdi, de la sueur perlant sur son front alors qu'il traversait les couloirs et les escaliers. Son mal de tête avait atteint un niveau insupportable et l'amena à se sentir physiquement malade et d'une faiblesse alarmante. Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur une balustrade. Il n'était plus capable de parcourir le chemin qui les séparait encore de l'infirmerie.

« Je pense que je vais peut-être simplement retourner à mes quartiers et m'allonger un moment. Merci, Albus. J'irai voir madame Pomfresh demain. »

« Oh non, je ne pense pas, » contra le directeur, évaluant rapidement l'état de son maître des potions d'un œil critique en faisant glisser son bras autour de la taille de l'homme. Mais il était trop tard.

Avec un halètement qu'il ne pu contenir, Severus tomba sur ses genoux et se mit à vomir sur le sol de pierre, la main rassurante du directeur posée sur son épaule. Chacun de ses rejets lui donnait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses spasmes et dû tous les supporter jusqu'à ce que son estomac vide se calme. Il gémit à chaque douleurs dans sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » siffla-t-il.

« Tout va bien, mon garçon… il est possible que vous ayez une commotion cérébrale. »

« Une commotion cérébrale ? »

« Oui ; de ce que le jeune Weasley m'a dit, vous êtes resté inconscient pendant un certain temps. Vous avez certainement pris un coup très violent sur la tête. »

Avec un soupir, Severus leva la main à sa tête une fois de plus douloureuse. La plaie était toujours humide de sang, évidemment trop large pour coaguler correctement. Il gémit.

« Venez, Severus… Allons voir Poppy, le temps presse, » dit doucement Dumbledore, attrapant sa main pour la retirer de sa blessure. Il aida ensuite l'homme à se tenir debout, puis ils poursuivirent leur route vers l'infirmerie, le directeur ne se retournant que brièvement pour nettoyer le vomi sur le sol dallé.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore agitant sa baguette pour les ouvrir devant eux.

Poppy sursauta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'elle vit le directeur amener un maître des potions de tout évidence très mal en point dans la pièce. Severus était anormalement pâle et un mince filet de sueur couvrait son visage. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et grimaçait de douleur. Son apparence était tout à fait surprenante.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Poppy, « Qu'est-il arrivé, Albus ? »

« Tout va bien… son état s'est juste progressivement aggravé au cours des heures précédentes. Poppy, je soupçonne une commotion cérébrale. Il a été physiquement malade il y a quelques minutes. Peut-être devriez-vous regarder sa blessure, » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Oh, mais quel enfant têtu vous faites, » réprimanda doucement Poppy, prenant Severus par l'avant-bras, le conduisant au lit le plus proche. « Vous auriez dû me laisser vous examiner lorsque vous avez amené les autres. »

L'infirmière s'adressa ensuite directement au directeur, « Il ne m'a même pas laissé faire quelque chose pour sa coupure, » se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Albus renifla et jeta à l'homme aux cheveux noirs un regard d'admonestation. « Vous pouvez vraiment être très têtu lorsque vous le voulez Severus, le savez-vous ? »

Il aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche que Poppy leur avait trouvé et se recula pour laisser l'infirmière l'examiner, puis se retourna et remarqua un observateur curieux et décida de tirer les rideaux blancs autour du lit du jeune professeur.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur Weasley ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor murmura de vagues excuses. « Hum, heu… non, monsieur, désolé, heeeuuum… est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Le professeur Snape ira bien avec l'aide de madame Pomfresh, Mr Weasley. N'ayez pas peur. Maintenant, dormez, jeune homme. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Albus reporta son attention sur son professeur juste à temps pour entendre Poppy déclarer qu'il avait en effet une commotion cérébrale.

« Maintenant, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour cette coupure, Severus, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Faisant apparaître un bol plein à ras-bord d'eau chaude, Poppy y ajouta une potion antiseptique et commença à nettoyer la blessure avec du coton.

Severus siffla lorsque le mélange entra en contact avec la blessure ouverte.

Poppy lui caressa doucement le bras dans un signe de réconfort et continua son nettoyage.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle récupéra sa baguette des profondeurs de son tablier et l'agita sur les bords de la plaie pour les refermer les uns avec les autres – tout comme le feraient les points de suture dans le monde moldu – de sorte que la plaie puisse guérir sans entrave.

Severus était resté au repos, les yeux fermés, seulement empêché de s'endormir par les tapotements que lui donnait Poppy de temps à autres pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Vous pourrez dormir bientôt, Severus… juste quelques minutes », l'informa-t-elle, tapotant son bas une fois de plus. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda l'infirmière, agacé.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec irritation.

« Laissez-moi voir vos yeux, » répondit-elle, utilisant sa baguette éclairée pour suivre leur réaction face à la lumière. « Bon… vous irez très bien. »

Elle posa sa baguette.

« Maintenant, buvez ceci, s'il-vous-plaît, et je vais vous laisser seul, » annonça Poppy, tendant à Severus un petit flacon d'une potion qu'elle venait de conjurer.

« Albus, si vous pouviez l'aider à se mettre en position assise, juste pour avaler ça... »

Dumbledore s'exécuta instantanément, aidant doucement son maître des potions à se redresser un peu.

Puis Severus fut de nouveau abaissé droit sur ses oreillers après avoir avalé la potion avec une grimace. Il poussa un profond soupir, soulagé d'être enfin laissé seul pour dormir. Mais avant, l'infirmière annonça au directeur que son maître des potions irait mieux dès le matin, et un calme « Bonne nuit, Severus, » lui parvint, suivit d'une petite tape douce sur le bras.

Juste avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, ses réflexions étaient composées d'une pensée haineuse envers les trois élèves de Gryffondor qui lui avait causé la blessure à la tête par la combination de plusieurs _Expelliarmus_ , et d'une autre qui se demandait comment il se vengerait. Oh, et aussi une pensée furieuse envers Potter, particulièrement, pour lui avoir coûté son Ordre de Merlin – possiblement _première classe_ , avait même dit Fudge.

Il était très déçu de ne pas l'avoir eu. Il aurait aimé le regarder et se rappeler à lui-même que tout n'était nécessairement pas perdu. Il pouvait toujours contribuer à un peu de bien dans ce monde, après tout.

 _Maudit soit Potter !_


End file.
